oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hachiman Hikigaya/Relationships
Due to his status of being a social outcast, very few people interact with him and some try to avoid speaking to him. Though the characters who do interact with him personally show their true natures to him. At the very least when they are privately taking to him. Family Parents Both of Hachiman's parents are unnamed and are working in a corporate company, so they are always either late or outside, thus rarely mentioned in the series. Hachiman considers them corporate slaves. It was mentioned that they never celebrated Hachiman's birthday, but they went out shopping during Komachi's birthday. They are mentioned to sleep till afternoon during their weekends and days off. In the light novel and manga, Hachiman woke up his mother by accident and she is grumpy but not necessarily mean. Both of his parents seem to prefer Komachi over him, though its clear they do love him as well. In the light novel, it was mentioned that their father is very protective of Komachi to the point that he claimed that he will ''kill ''any boy who attempts to be close to her, even Hachiman. Furthermore, his father didn't seem as fond of him as he is of Komachi. However, they participated in father-son recreational activities such as playing table tennis when Hachiman was younger. His father at one point bought a gaming console for him, but bought a wrong one due to unfamiliarity with such device. His mother is more lenient and kind to him than his father. His mother was introduced in the light novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 and was also mentioned in Season 2 Episode 7. His mother is mentioned to wear glasses. Her kindness for him is shown in the series from time to time like cleaning his room without him even asking, putting a blanket over him while he's sleeping, warning him not to involve in any other accident etc. She is also accepting of his teenage behavior, as she arranged the stack of Hachiman's porn magazines she found while cleaning his room without saying anything. However, during dinner she gave him a glare to warn him to be silent. The power/privileged/social ladder in Hikigaya household is as follows: Cat → Komachi → Mother → Father → Hachiman In the OVA, Komachi mentioned their grandparents, she says they are sweet, but Hachiman explains that they tend to be sweeter with the younger one. Komachi Hikigaya As explained by Komachi, growing up together resulted in them gaining a close sibling relationship despite being polar opposites. Because their parents are mostly never home, Hachiman is the only companion Komachi has at their home thus making them even closer as they grew up. Hachiman has shown to care for his sister to a great deal. Some people, even Komachi herself, view him as a siscon because of it. He is also very protective of her as disapproves of her friendship with Taishi Kawasaki. It also makes him jealous to the point of adding Taishi to his "Unforgivable People List". When Komachi was in elementary school, Hachiman did all the household chores which are now done by Komachi. Hachiman also expresses how his relationship with Komachi when they were younger now seemed completely non-existent. Komachi is the only real person Hachiman is willing to openly talk to about his personal problems. The two of them also have a running gag where they express their love for each other and call it a "point system" where the more lovable the phrase, the more points they get. His rotten personality is something Komachi learned to deal with, she also has her limits and can be truly bothered when Hachiman acts slightly more indifferent to her than usual. Though she can hold a grudge about it for days, she also forgives him easily with just an apology from his part. Komachi wants her brother to be happy and usually tries to pair Hachiman with Yukino and Yui at every chance she gets in order to cure his rotten personality but is often frustrated with his oblivious or non-interested nature. Soubu High School Shizuka Hiratsuka As his teacher, adviser, and counselor, Shizuka frequently scolds and physically disciplines Hachiman to make him get his act together. Hachiman often instigates her actions by making comments about her age, much to her annoyance. Despite that, she genuinely cares about his well-being, enough to force him to join the Service Club, and to give him her phone number. Shizuka often keeps track of him, either in person or through Komachi. She also hints that she knows about his accident, but to what extent and whether she knows of other members' involvement is questionable. She is also aware of what really happened during Hachiman's incident with Sagami, but instead of scolding him severely, she gently reproached Hachiman by stating that helping others is not another reason for him to hurt himself, because there are others whose hearts will break just watching his self-sacrifices. She says that the result of his works are good, but she won't commend him for it. In Season 2 Episode 8, Hachiman feels that if he was born 10 years earlier and met Shizuka, he probably would have fallen madly in love with her. Service club Yukino Yukinoshita Hachiman first meets Yukino during his initial visit to the Service Club. Even before meeting her personally, he knew of her as the top student in his grade. Hachiman considers her the prettiest girl in school (Volume 1 Chapter 1). It is later revealed that Yukino was in the car that struck Hachiman which left him hospitalized and indirectly set him on the path of being a social outcast. Yukino recognized Hachiman from the car accident, but lied that she didn't know him and avoids bringing up the topic when Hachiman joins the service club. She pretends not to not know him during their formal introduction. When Hachiman realized this, he slowly distanced himself from Yukino as he berated himself for not noticing sooner. As of the end of season 2, she still hasn't confessed anything (the accident, or her potential feelings) to Hachiman. After meeting Yukino, he believes she is a strict and honest person with incredible confidence, smarts, and talent. After Hachiman realized that the car which collided with him belonged to her, his ideals of Yukino were shattered. He admits it was wrong of him to force his ideals on others, because of course she can lie and that Yukino isn't always what she seems. However, it should be noted that he was angry at himself, rather than towards Yukino when he found out about her deception. Hachiman and Yukino have a banter based relationship that can be compared to flirting. Hachiman calls Yukino the Ice-cold Beauty and Demon Superwoman for her personality and skill from the start. He also calls her Yukipedia for her wide range of knowledge. Yukino is also fond of calling him a variety of nicknames by intentionally misspelling his name such as Hikicasting-kun, Hikifrogaya, Hikifroggy, Hiki-gay-kun (his childhood nickname), Hikigerma, and Hikikomori-kun. She also pretends to forget his name sometimes. Yui once referred to the jabs between Yukino and Hachiman as "in-jokes", which she finds difficult to join in with them. This shows they have a closer relationship with each other than with Yui at the time. Once during the Culture Festival, Yukino and Hachiman were bantering through the PA system of intercom until a planning committee person informs Yukino that their conversation can be heard by all in the intercom. Hachiman offers to become her friend twice but was rejected both times. For the second time, Yukino immediately rejects him saying it is impossible for them to become friends, this time with a warm smile and in a friendly manner. It is then that Yukino tells him that she really didn't know anything about him, but she knows him now, since they have spent a lot time together in the Service Club. Thus, she indirectly tells him that they could theoretically be friends. Despite "rejecting" him as a friend, she still trusts him to a high degree and finds his social suicide plans 'irritating'. She is shown to care about him throughout the series. Offering him snacks and drinks, and sometimes giving him gifts. After they have spent more time with each other, she tends to shows her feminine side to Hachiman whenever they are alone. They have gone shopping or met each other for different reasons several times. She admires Hachiman because he can be himself, and she expresses a desire to obtain something that Hachiman does not have, but she doesn't know what yet. During Tobe's request,she showed her cold side to Tobe for bad-mouthing Hachiman, almost rejecting his request unless he could be polite. After the completion of Tobe's request, Yukino expressed her hatred for Hachiman's methods, she can't describe her feelings towards him and his actions and storms off. She was angered by Hachiman's plan for Iroha's request, rejecting it with a much more hostile emotion by giving every possible reason she could think of to oppose it at that moment. She is hostile towards Hachiman until he comes to the Service Club as a student to request help in finding something "genuine". After Hachiman's emotional and tearful request to the club was completed, Hachiman thanked his club members to which Yukino states that the request is not over and that she will fulfill his request for something "genuine", a statement that somewhat shocks Yui and puzzles Hachiman. She tells Hachiman that she is beginning her search for it and will not follow her sister's shadow, and admits that she requires his help to achieve it. Late in the series Yukino is shown to trust Hachiman a lot more, even revealing part of her past involving Haruno and Hayama. She even asks Hachiman to "save her someday", while on a ride at Destinyland. It is hinted that Yukino may have developed romantic feelings for Hachiman but can't act on them because of her history and current friendship with Yui and Hachiman himself. Hachiman has demonstrated deep feelings of care and trust for Yukino, but has not committed to her (or anyone else) romantically. Yui Yuigahama Hachiman initially believes Yui to be a typical "in" person, and one of the popular group. Yui is generally friendly towards people even Hachiman, calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner in their first meeting, much to the his annoyance and confusion (due to not knowing her). Hachiman soon learns from his sister that Yui is the owner of the dog he saved on his first day of high school and how she brought sweets as a thanks. As a result of this knowledge, Hachiman believed her kindness to him stemmed from guilt, due to the fact that he was the one who saved her dog which consequently left Hachiman injured and hospitalized. However, she denies that her feelings come from guilt but is brought to tears that he would think such a thing. Due to Hachiman's jaded views, he comes to the belief that Yui's feelings for him are because of guilt, and indirectly rejects her, and keeps her emotionally away. He believes that she was better off not knowing him at all for her own good. Hachiman tried to break off his relationship with Yui, making her upset but he is steadfast on holding this act as he hates nice girls. This is relevant to note that Hachiman's actions during this arc were based upon his experience with Kaori Orimoto, a girl he confessed to in middle school due to his mistaken impression that her kindness towards him was out of romantic interest. The strain in the relationship is repaired after Yukino helps clear their misunderstandings during Yui's impromptu birthday party. Hachiman didn't know what to give Yui for her birthday but though a gift for someone "less intelligent" (than Yukino) would be best. He presented her a dog collar for her pet Sable, which Yui mistakes for necklace/choker at first. She is upset with him outwardly, but is shown to be pleased with the gift and runs off happily. After this, she returns to the club with everything mended between her and her friends. Yui is one of the few to have Hachiman's personal number and Mail ID (while the rest are Shizuka, Zaimokuza, Saika, Taishi, Komachi, and Hayato). Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely, though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's rotten personality and distorted views annoying or misguided. In the light novel, Yui even offered to organize and celebrate Hachiman's birthday party with Yukino, Saika and Komachi, but Hachiman turned down her offer. It is hinted that Yui might have developed romantic feelings for Hachiman though he appears to be unaware of it. However, there have been hints that he does know but might be unwilling to acknowledge they are real. Hachiman ended up accompanying Yui to the end of summer fireworks festival. After the fireworks display, Hachiman walks Yui home. On the way back, Yui cleared up the earlier misunderstanding, claiming that the accident wasn't the root cause for her behavior towards him. At the end, Yui seemed like she was going to confess to Hachiman, but an incoming call form her mother interrupts her. Although she seems determined to ignore the call and continue, Hachiman urges Yui to take the call. After the call, Yui thanks Hachiman and hurries home. During the Culture Festival, Yui offered Honey Toast to Hachiman which she herself shared with him at the reception table of their class. When Hachiman wanted to pay for the honey toast, She asked him to take her out to Pasela (Karaoke Chain). But Hachiman requested time to think about it, to which Yui agrees happily. Yui paired up with Hachiman during their field trip to Kyoto. After Hachiman's actions during Tobe's request, Yui tearfully asks why he can't understand others feelings, while also hinting that she likes him. Things are eventually cleared up after Komachi has him formally apologize to the girls. Later, they appeared to have grown close as both of them have developed the habit of walking to the clubroom together from class. Yui begins to see the romantic tension between Yukino and Hachiman and suspects they have feelings for each other and appears to compete with Yukino for Hachiman. In episode 13 season 2, Yui finally plans out the date Hachiman owes her, but she invited Yukino along. Yui requests that their status quo remain the same regardless of how they all might feel. Hachiman rejects her idea in favor of searching for something genuine. Saika Totsuka Saika is also one of the few people who truly tries to become friends with Hachiman despite his attempts to stay a loner. He is also one of the few people who admires Hachiman for his hidden kind personality. Hachiman initially thinks Saika, due to his appearance and mannerisms, to be female. Hachiman has to remind himself on occasion that Totsuka is male. Sometimes he even questions if that would matter in their "relationship". Hachiman once pairs up with Saika for tennis. Saika also asked Hachiman personally to join the Tennis Club to help raise their strength. Hachiman has an attraction towards Saika but reminds himself of the latter's gender. He has been in the same class as Hachiman for two years but was unaware of it. Saika often shows interest in teaming up with Hachiman in many occasions like the workplace trip, summer camp etc. Saika was able to tell when Hachiman was depressed or feeling down and attempt to cheer him by taking him to the arcade. Saika was the first person to officially hang out with him, In the Light novel they went to movies during summer vacations. Yoshiteru Zaimokuza They had often paired together in the past for gym and similar activities due to them both being outsiders of their class. They appear to be good friends, although Hachiman denies it due to Yoshiteru's eccentric personality. Yoshiteru trusts Hachiman enough to share with him his ambitions of becoming a writer, and Hachiman cares enough to help him out by giving him harsh and critical, yet meaningful, feedback. They seem to have comfortable conversations and are on good terms with each other. Furthermore, after the rooftop incident, Zaimokuza are among those who know the real truth behind Hachiman's provocation of Sagami, and admires his courage as he gives a nod of approval and a smile. Hachiman and Zaimokuza understand each other well, due to them having similar interests and both of them being loners. Hayato Hayama Hachiman dislikes Hayato because he thinks he's the typical popular athletic/smart high school student. Despite Hachiman considering Hayato irrelevant, Hayato is one of the few people who actually tries to befriend Hachiman. He has the habit of calling Hachiman "Hikitani". At first, Hayato acknowledged and credited Hachiman for the brilliant solution for the false chain message incident, and even thanked him for it. But during the Chiba Village summer camp and Sagami incidents. Hayato starts to hate how Hachiman can only do things in such negative ways. Even though he can understand the reasons behind Hachiman's methods, he refuses to acknowledge his "successes". Even though Hayato hates Hachiman's methods he still tries to defend him from others negative opinions. He also stops people from bullying Hachiman in front of him. Shown during the double date with Kaori, and putting a stop to Tobe's name calling. Hachiman attributes this to Hayato's "Nice Guy" persona, and feels like he isn't genuine. In Episode 11 of season 2, Yumiko requests that the service club find out Hayato's career path. Instead Hachiman gives advice to Hayato, telling him he can do what he wants, and advises him that the science courses have less people and he could be himself. Hayama rejects his ideas and reveals that he hates Hachiman and says it's not possible for them to get along. Because he often feels like he's lost to Hachiman, something that Hayama can't cope with due to his inferiority complex. In order to deal with his feelings of losing to Hachiman, Hayama attempts to elevate Hachiman to be equal so that he could accept losing to him. Hayato once revealed that he was unable to solve Yukino's bullying problem by her jealous classmates at their previous schools and believed that if Hachiman attended the same schools as them, things would have turned out differently. Hayama also hints to know things that Hachiman doesn't, as he says that "Now I know why she looks out for You". Later in the series Hayato refuses to help Hachiman for some of his requests. Hayato admits he has an inferiority complex to Hachiman and that he hates him. After the school marathon Hachiman tells Hayato that he hates him too. As it stands they are opposites of each other. They have both admitted hatred and respect for one another. Thus an unusual and strained relationship exists between them. Saki Kawasaki Hachiman meets Saki on the roof in the Light Novel, and in the classroom during the anime. Saki is her typical cold and aloof self, even casually insulting him when he sees her panties. After Hachiman resolves her problem (Taishi's request) she seems to show respect to Hachiman and even befriends him. The interaction between Saki and Hachiman is focused on more in the Light Novel than in anime. It is later hinted in the light novel that she may have feelings for Hachiman by her reactions to him. In the haunted house during the field trip,she was seen clinging to Hachiman's blazer. Saki also contributed her help to save the service club. It is also seen that Saki knows Hachiman's leadership abilities when she considers him a valid Student Council President candidate. In episode 12 season 2, when Kaori wonders whether she has given Hachiman Valentine chocolates before, Saki seems curious. In the light novel Saki also pointed out to Hachiman that she packed some of her own hand made chocolate along with Keika's valentines chocolate for him. Hina Ebina Ebina calls Hachiman "Hikitani-kun". It's eventually hinted that she does that on purpose, but jokingly, because in episode 10 she writes Hikigaya's last name correctly on the board for her yaoi play. She also wrote Hachiman's first name correctly in the survey by service club for Love and Marriage column of a magazine. She seems to like the idea of Hayama and Hachiman being a couple due to her love for BL and she always makes a strange giggle whenever they are seen together. When she learns that Tobe is about to confess to her, she indirectly requested Hachiman to stop Tobe from confessing to her in order to maintain her cliques status quo. She thanked Hachiman personally when it was done. She also hints that she might like to date Hachiman, but he rejects her idea. Ebina eventually tells him that she hates herself for always being selfish with her desires and that she is rotten. Kakeru Tobe Tobe is the first person to mistakenly address him as Hikitani, which becomes an informal nickname, which results in his clique members to call Hachiman the same. After the Chiba Village summer camp incident, he started to have a very negative opinion on Hachiman, and felt that he is seriously terrible person. At the end of the cultural festival, he shared his opinion to everyone within earshot. He even made fun of Hachiman by referring him as Somethingtani-kun . In the Service Club, he refused to state his request in the presence of Hachiman as he felt the latter had "zero reliability". As the series progresses, Tobe started to understand Hachiman better, which can be seen during the school field trip. After the field trip Tobe casually talks to Hachiman in a friendlier manner than before, hinting that all his negative opinions on the latter has vanished. But he still believes Hachiman's name is Hikitani and even continues to address him as such, much to the former's irritation. Hachiman also begin to see good points in Tobe and describe him as a nice person in his private conversation to Hina but still felt him to be annoying . Meguri Shiromeguri Hachiman greatly admires Meguri as his senior, and he views her as a cute and reliable student council president. She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she can't recollect his name often at first. She is one of the few to know his leadership skills, given that she asked Hachiman to become a committee member for sports festival despite the rooftop incident. While she initially had a bad impression of his actions, this moment shows she later came to an understanding on the intent behind the event, and does not see Hachiman in a bad light because of it. After Iroha was elected, she expressed her hope that Yukino, Yui, and Hachiman were going to take over student council instead. She would have liked to sometimes hang out with them even after graduation. Iroha Isshiki Iroha and Hachiman first encounter one another during the Judo tournament (In the Light Novel), but it isn't until her request regarding the student council election that they truly become acquainted with one another (First meeting in the anime). Hachiman's first impression of Iroha was that she was an uncute version of Komachi, in others words a person with a sly personality, but lacking in substance from his point of view at the time. Hachiman eventually starts to see past Iroha's lively and air-headed persona, and recognizes her as a sly and smart person. He also notices her lack of confidence and vulnerability. Being the reason she pretends to be happy all the time. After Iroha became the Student Council president, Hachiman begins to feel guilty for pushing the role onto her and volunteers to help her out. Hachiman starts to treat Iroha like a little sibling, and Iroha in turn starts to rely on Hachiman and asks for his advice and help. Hachiman always gives in to her unreasonable requests because he feels like he has a responsibility to look after her, much like Komachi. A turning point in their relationship is after she was rejected by Hayama. While being comforted by Hachiman, Iroha shifts the conversation to him, and reveals that she overheard Hachiman's desire for something "genuine" during his request towards the Service Club. Hachiman is embarrassed, but instead of mocking or laughing at him, Iroha admires his honesty and says she'll never forget it. She declares that she also wants something genuine. Hachiman states that she is a pretty amazing person, she claims that it is his fault that she became this way. A running gag of the series is her misunderstanding of Hachiman's words as a confession towards her and a quick rejection, to which Hachiman eventually gets used to. In episode 12 of season 2, (an adaptation of Volume 11) Iroha slyly feeds Hachiman a spoon of chocolate syrup. In the Light Novel Iroha gave a bag of Valentine's Chocolate to Hachiman and asked him to keep it a secret from everyone else. In light novel Volume 10.5 (OVA 2), the two even go on a "date", where Hachiman admits (internally) that he finds Iroha to be cute even with her sly personality. During the date Hachiman suggests going to two separate movies and meeting up later, instead of agreeing to be separated, Iroha decides they should play ping pong together instead. After a match of table tennis Hachiman complains to Iroha about her being "unfair" by trying to be too sly and foxy to get him off guard. She replies that being unfair makes her more of a woman, and she whispers into his ear that he is the only one she will act this way towards. Acquaintances Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno likes to tease Hachiman about his "relationship" with Yukino and Yui. She constantly addresses Hachiman as her future brother-in-law, much to his annoyance. Haruno knows Hachiman was the person hit in the accident that Yukino was involved in. She makes a joke about the car at the firework festival, and realizes that Yukino hasn't told them about the accident. She then quickly stands up for Yukino saying she was not driving the car and was at the back seat (which would be unnecessary if she didn't know Hachiman was involved). It is unclear if she knows that Yui is the other girl involved. Haruno sees Hachiman as an intriguing person, most notably due to his ability to analyze peoples behaviours, but incapability of understanding the emotions behind their actions. It's a trait that made her declare him a "monster of logic". While Haruno usually takes a very provocative and aggressive demeanor in the presence of Yukino, she is noticeably more casual when alone with Hachiman. Haruno also sets-up Hachiman and Hayato on a double date with Kaori Orimoto and her friend, she even spied on them. Hachiman despises her and is frightened by Haruno's aggressive and sly personality, but states after he was able to see through her facade, she hadn't bothered trying to hide her inner face. Rumi Tsurumi Rumi is one of the few people that calls Hachiman by his first name and demanded that he call her by her first name as well (Volume 9). She is more open to Hachiman during their conversations, since both of them are fellow loners and ostracized by their peers. She avoids Hachiman after the "test of courage", while she had no issue approaching him before. She might know about his involvement in the unusual "test of courage". During the Christmas collaboration event between Sobu High and Kaihin Sogu High. Hachiman and Rumi were making Christmas tree decorations together. Hachiman sees that his method did save her from bullying, but he feels that it was not enough as her solitary aura still remains. Her status is what gave Hachiman the final push to realize his methods were not effective, solving the short term issue but not truly doing anything to fix it. As it stands Hachiman is fond of Rumi, and Rumi seems to look up to Hachiman. Taishi Kawasaki Hachiman meets Taishi through Komachi, who brings Taishi to him with a request involving his sister, Saki. Hachiman is initially cold towards Taishi due to his closeness to Komachi. Even though Hachiman dislikes Taishi, he did the most in finding a suitable solution to Taishi's request. Hachiman is able to understand Taishi better than Saki. In the light novel it is shown that Hachiman slowly warms up to Taishi, offering advice about his High school choice and girls. Taishi is respectful towards Hachiman, as he frequently calls him big brother and holds him in high regard. He believes Hachiman is smart and popular with girls. Keika Kawasaki Keika is fond of Hachiman and calls him Haa-chan. Mostly they play when ever they meet. In light novel Keika offered Hachiman a bag of Valentine chocolates and kept on clinging to him. Kaori Orimoto Kaori was Hachiman's classmate in middle school, she was cheerful and enthusiastic causing Hachiman to think she liked him. Hachiman asked Kaori out, but was rejected and they never spoke again. Her rejection of Hachiman has great impact on him, causing him to hate all "nice girls". By coincidence Hachiman, while out with Haruno, meets Kaori again in high school. She is only interested in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman. Hachiman wants nothing to do with her, but Haruno gets Hayato to come and meet Kaori and her friend. Kaori sets up a double date with her, Chika, Hayato, and Hachiman, but she fails to let Hachiman know. During the date Kaori's cheery yet ignorant behavior towards Hachiman is seen until Hayato points it out to her. In return, Hachiman, no longer a young kid, realizes she was like this all the time and its made obvious that Hachiman no longer holds any romantic feelings for Kaori as he even belittles himself for thinking he liked her. Due to the events of the double date and the Christmas collaboration event of their school, Kaori's attitude towards Hachiman seems to have changed and is more considerate about what she says about him because of Hayama's criticism, though she still maintains her casual nature around him. This was shown in one meeting in which asks him if he is dating Yui Yuigahama, Yukino Yukinoshita or Iroha Isshiki while stating she must of underestimated his popularity in the past. During one meeting, Kaori brings up his past confession and also states she didn't know him very well back then. She says that Hachiman still isn't boyfriend material in her opinion though he voices he is no longer interested, but as it stands, states that she wishes they could be friends with him and thus wants to patch up the relationship between them. After that she invites him to their middle school reunion, which he immediately turns down while she thinking its a joke laughs. It is unknown if Hachiman ever considered her offer of friendship or still chooses to keep his distance from her due to probably thinking it was pity and his dislike of it. She even offered him valentine chocolate during the pre-valentine collaboration event, to his surprise and the other girl's jealously. Category:Relationships